The Malfoy Family Secret
by ElizabethAnnRiddlie
Summary: The Malfoy family has a secret, they have 3 children: Drake, Darla, and Draco. draco did know them. what happens when harry mets Darla? what happens when drake breaks out of jail? What will happen when all is revealed? dracohermoine Harrydarla 3 year end.
1. Progolue

The Malfoy Family Secret

Prologue

The Malfoy family was a family of pure bloods with 3 children. Their oldest child was Drake, who was 7 years old and schooled in most of the basic magic and writing. Their second son was Draco, who was only 2 years old. They also had a daughter named Darla, who was 3 years old and was already showing signs of magic. Lucius and Narssica were pride of there children and loved each other deeply. But there was one problem the dark lord thought they were spying on his plans.

It was the night of August 4, 1980, when the dark lord brusted into the malfoy home demanding them to tell him the truth. They were caught by surprise, Narssica stepped in between the dark lord and her children. Lucius wasn't home, he currently at work in the ministry.

"Narsssica, I'll only give your family one chance. Tell me what you know about Dumbledore and I'll spare you all." demanded the dark lord in a slight hissy tone.

"We don't know anything and we haven't been spying on you my lord." answered Narssica desperately. Drake stood bravely next his mother trying to give her courage as he held Draco in his arms and Darla next to him sucking her thumb unaware of the danger around her. The Dark lord fumed at her feeble answer, then smirked as he raised his wand. At the motion her eyes widen and turned to Drake.

"Get the Hack out of here drake, Now!" she shouted at him as the dark lord cursed her and began to scream. Drake ran out of the house with Draco in one arm and Darla's hand in the other. Drake felt tears ran down his face as his mother's screams echoed in his head. Draco began to cry too as they ran. Suddenly, Drake saw death eater chasing them as spells shot past his head. They lost them down an alley and he put Draco on a emergence escape landing and cast a noticed me not on him and shot flare that only Malfoy family members could see as a death eater spotted them. Drake took Darla and ran around the corner on to the street and made there way out of town and out of the reach of the death eaters.

Lucius got a bad feeling and rushed through his work and went home immediately. He came in to see the dark lord sneering over his wife and his wife screaming in pain. He ran over to his wife as the dark lord lefted the curse.

"Well, Hello Lucius. I was wondering when you'd get here." said the Dark lord coldly.

"Mi lord, what's the meaning of this." asked Lucius in out rage.

"I have reason that you have been spying on me and reporting to Dumbledore." said the dark lord bearing down upon Lucius.

"Mi lord I'd never betray you, never. How can I prove it to you?" said Lucius desperately. The Dark lord smirked at the new development as he looked down on Lucius.

"Very well, Lucius. Next time I call you I'll tell you want you have to do to prove yourself. For now I'll leave you and do take this as a warning towards you and your family if you do betray me." stated The dark lord as he left with his death eater tailing behind him.

Lucius sighed in relief as the dark lord left and he turned to his wife, who looked tired and in pain. He left her up and took her to their bedroom and he got a wet cloth and put it on her forehead. She reached out to him before he walked away.

"Lucius, You….have to ….to find ..our ……children." panted out Narssica in pain. Lucius turned towards her in sudden horror his lost children.

"Where they go?" he asked as gently as he could.

"They …hhead …towards ..town." panted out Narssica as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Don't worry, my love." said Lucius as he kissed her and got up and left.

Lucius searched the whole town but couldn't found them anywhere, but whenhe looked up he saw the magic flare. He raced down the alley to found his little baby boy Draco. He looked around for the other children, but couldn't find them. He tiredly head back with Draco in his arms sleeping soundly unaware what happened that night. When Narssica awoke she cried at the news that he couldn't found Drake or Darla. They had lots of hope knowing Drake was very cunning and would take care of his sister. But they began to lose hope after a few months of searching. Lucius buried himself in his work and Narssica was always depressed, and Draco did noticed something missing but didn't know what and cried all the time. This lead to there snobbish out look, but that is how they expressed there loss.

A year would pass and they still wouldn't found them and the potters will be murdered and the dark lord will fall leaving behind the-boy-who-lived. The mutt, godfather will go to jail against crimes he didn't commit and Peter will get away. Lucius would be free from one buried of doing the dark lord's dirty work for a while, until he was told he had too. The night he was called to the dark lord to prove himself he was ordered to guard a dairy and use it if it didn't look like he was coming back.

9 years would pass and Draco would head to Hogwarts, feeling as if something was missing, but hid it under his I-have-everything act. Lucius got drunk that night pride of his son, but depress over his loss of Drake and Darla child hood at Hogwarts and Narssica crried herself to sleep. Over these years, Draco had flashes of his sister and brother he didn't know, he would think they were nothing but dreams.

Our story starts 3 years later before Hogwarts…………………..

...to be continued.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: the street girl

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, just the plot, darla, and drake.

chapte 1: The street girl

A girl of age 15 sat in an alley in Hogsmeade watching the crowd pass as she did any other day. She had long, blond hair that was dirty from living on the streets so long, deep sliver eyes like the moon light, and her body was short and thin. She watched as a young boy walked pass, he had dark hair and emerald green eyes with a pair of glasses, looking down. She followed him, hiding every time he looked back, he started running down an alley and up a hill to the forbidden forest. He suddenly stopped and shot a stunning spell at her, but she dodged it just in time. She sat on her heels starring at him as he kept his wand pointed at her.

"Who are you? And Why are you following me?" demanded the boy with narrowed eyes.

"I am Darla. I am not totally sure why I followed you, but you looked sad." answered Darla true fully. The boy was shocked at her answer, but recovered quickly.

"I am Harry Potter. Why don't you have a last name? And why are you so..mm?" asked Harry.

"Dirty. Well, I've been living on the streets with my brother, but he got caught by the Aurors and I can't remember who my family is, but brother would have. We've been living on the street since I was 3." said Darla with a small, sad smile.

"Whose your brother? What happened to him?" asked Harry curiously.

"Drake. He was my best friend and only family I knew. He was out one day get food for us, and we had to steal to feed us, but that day he was caught in the act and I haven't seen him since." she said softly and teary, Harry put away his wand crouched down next to her.

"You know I don't really know my family, either. They were killed by Voldemort, and only I survived. I've been living with my aunt and uncle, and to tell you the truth there horrible." said Harry with sadness, as he sat next to Darla. Darla watched him with great interest. "Just recently I've met my god father, but he can't keep me. Let's say his a little trouble at the moment. Also one of the teachers, that was a true friend and mentor to me and he had to leave."

Darla grinned at his obvious love for these people and gave him a hug. Harry was caught off guard and blushed at once. Harry at first was shocked at the girl having had to deal with the events of a few days ago, and was jumpy, but now he thought she was sweet and lonely. He knew that he couldn't leave her out here on the street.

"So, that's why your sad." stated Darla as she let go of him with a grin.

"Darla do you have a place to stay?" asked Harry as they sat there together on the hill.

"Not really, I usually live on the streets in alleys." replied Darla nicely.

"hmmm…." Harry went into deep thought for a solution. "May be you could stay at Hogwarts until home or something."

"That sound nice, are you sure it alright." asked Darla nervously, but excited at the same time.

"Yeah, but if not I'll found a way to help found a place to stay." said Harry confidently as he stood up and stretched. Darla sat up and looked up at him gratefulness with a wide grin. Harry just held out his hand, to help her up. They walked towards the school happily with Darla skipping the whole way. Both unaware of the future events that will flip there worlds up-side down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness of a cell, was a man, who once was a youthful boy. The man's eyes seemed hollow and empty as memories flashed past his eyes of playing chess with his father, laughing with his sister, the screams of his mother, and the cries of a baby. All his happiness faded into pain and horror. Long ago he would have cried, but he had no tears to spear anymore. For 5 years, he sat in this cage with nothing but the demontors for company. He was at first sentence for a year but some how found out that he was connected to some death eaters. He hated the death eaters with a passion for ruining his life and his family's life. His hate was the only thing keeping him from going insane, because he couldn't feel anything else.

He had watched Sirius black escape months ago and been waiting until everything slowed down and they got careless. He was going to escape just like black, but for now he'll bended his time. He smirked through the dark as a deep cackle broke out of his throat send shivers down the prisoners and demontor's spines.

A/N: Hope to hear more from you guys. :)... yawn...


	3. chapter 2: Something Hidden

Chapter 2: Something Hidden

Harry took her to the headmaster office, hoping he was right in this matter, as he entered the office he saw Dumbledore sat at his desk. Harry walked in with Darla following him as he did Dumbledore looked up a little surprised.

"Hello, Harry. Can I help you?" asked Dumbledore starring at Darla.

"Well, Sir. You see Darla, here, lives on the streets and I was hoping you would let her stay here until we found her a home or something." replied Harry politely as Darla nervously shifted from foot to foot next to him, making him nervous.

"I am sorry. She can't stay here, if we did then I'd have to let all homeless people live here. And this is a place of learning, not an orphanage." said Dumbledore without his normal twinkle in his eyes. Darla looked sadly at Harry, He bit his tongue as he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Please, sorry at least think about it." begged Harry, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Harry." said Dumbledore in a firm voice. Harry knew at once he wouldn't win, but that didn't stop him from going around.

"Alright, Headmaster." said Harry in a defeated tone as he turned to leave. Darla followed him down cast, but as they left Harry noticed the narrowed look at Darla. _Why would he do that unless he knew something I didn't ….hmmm. _ The walked down the hall and as soon as they were far from Dumbledore's office, Harry turned to Darla.

"Don't worry Darla I said I'd help you and that's what I'm going to do." Harry said with a large grinned and they hurried down the hall. Unknown to them that some one heard them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was stalking down the hall furious with the mud-blood Hermione. She was always beating him in class and now outside of class it was disgusting. He'd missed being the best, but then again he always would feel empty, like he was missing something. He never knew what, he practically had everything. He sighed as he trudged down the hall in thought, but stopped at Potter's voice and looked up to see him with a girl that looked older than him yet familiar in someway. She had long ragged hair and beautiful blue-gray eyes.

Draco heard Potter say he helped her. _Potter off to the rescue, again. And it not even the new term yet. _He laugh at his own joke, but stopped as the empty came again. He looked up to see them leaving. Suddenly, he noticed that even if he did know this girl, she'd filled the emptiness. He followed after them staying at a good distance off, so they wouldn't notice. Draco watched as potter walked up to the and walk through the painting.

"Brilliant!" said the girl as she examined the entrance.

"This is one of many secrets of Hogwarts." said Harry with great pride. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and tapped and whisper something he couldn't hear. "Now, Darla I want you to take this map. It will help you found your way round and me if you need help."

"Thank you, Harry, so much." she said as she gave him a huge hug. Draco suddenly felt very protective of this Darla. He didn't know why, it was strange he never felt protective of anyone before.

Draco looked up just in time to watch her run down the passage. Potter sighed tiredly as he head towards the Gryffindor tower. Draco shook his head these new turn of events and head back to his dorm, back to his emptiness. Little did he know that more was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One night, the man in the cell sat at the edge of the cage with his hands against the bars watching as things went as planned. Tonight he'd escape and take on the world, he kneeled before the bars as he spaced out. Magic surrounded him and he began to glow and his shape shimmered out of sight. In its place stood a dark fox with hollow eyes starring out of the jail. The fox slipped between the bars and ran down the hall, unnoticed to the demontors. The prisoners watched insanely as the fox reached it freedom they could never have. The fox seem to laugh insanely as he made his way to the boats that would take him to land. He hid under the seats of the boat and slept the way to land.


	4. chapter 3: Friends?

chapter 3: Friends?

For days Darla came to the school and ate food from the kitchens avoiding everyone. She slept in the shrieking shake, which was very windy but she didn't mind it was homey. She talked to Harry a lot, they had a blast together, but she sometimes felt like someone was watching her. Harry showed her how to use her magic, even thought she didn't have a wand.

One day Harry and Darla were walking around the lake, talking about random things. "Darla, the end of the year is coming up fast." said Harry seriously with great thought. "And I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"Don't worry Harry I can take care of myself." said Darla with pride. Harry side glance at her. He wasn't so sure, if Dumbledore caught she'd be in big trouble and so would he. He need a plan for the summer and soon. They walked around the lake a bit more. Something just accrued to Harry; Ron and Hermoine didn't even know what was going on. Maybe they could help, Harry smirked. He said goodbye to Darla and went back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For most of those days Draco would look out for the Darla girl. He didn't see her again until potter went looking for her, he'd led him right to her. He felt the emptiness filled every time. He wanted to know why this girl had such a hold on him. He had also came to understand that she was the girl in his dream for so many years.

He saw Darla and Potter by the lake and watched as potter ran back to the castle leaving Darla behind, this was his chance. He walked towards her as she spotted him and went wide eyed.

"Who are you?" asked Darla in fear towards Draco.

"I am Draco Malfoy." he answered nicely. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you tell Dumbledork I am here?" Darla asked fearfully holding her hands to her chest to stop them from shaking. Draco looked confusion what was she talking about.

"What you talking about?" said Draco in confusion.

"Well when Harry first took me to the school Dumbledork said no I couldn't stay. So, Harry gave me a map so I could get into the castle and Dumbledork doesn't know." explained Darla still shaking. Draco starred a little shocked at this turn of events, _Pottter not getting his way that weird….this is either good or really bad._

"Why'd Dumbldork say no to Potter? And why was Potter even trying?" asked Draco in his confusion. Draco's rush of questions made her back up, but stopped and narrowed her eyes into a Malfoy's glare.

"Don't call Harry 'Potter'. And if you must know he was trying to give me a place to stay because I have none." growled out Darla sending Draco into total shock. Darla turned and ran away into the forest near the lake, before Draco could reply. Draco stood there dumbly and slowly sat down opened mouthed. "what's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran up the tower and up into the Gryffindor. He looked around the common room to find Ron and Hermoine. He found Ron playing chess against the twins and the twins were winning. Ron cursed under his breath as the twins made check mate.

"That's the game, little brother." they grinned broadly at there brother. "Hey, Harry. Now, we have witness to Ron's great defeat."

The twins laughed at Ron's face as it went deep red. Harry just grinned at them. "Ron can I talk to you? And where's Hermoine?"

"I think she's in the girls dorm. She was complaining about me being annoying." said Ron as the twins whispered that he was always annoying.

"Come on, Ron." ordered Harry as they walked up to the girl dorm door, not wanting to set off the trap stairs. "Hermoine, it's me Harry. Please, come down."

"Just a minute, Harry." shouted Hermoine as she put away her homework before coming down. "What's up Harry?"

"Just wanted to tell you guys something." answered Harry as he leaned against the wall looking around to check if anyone could be ease drop on them.

"What about, Harry?" asked Hermoine a bit puzzled by his behavior. Ron just stood there waiting for his answer. Harry took a deep breath, _no going back now… it's now or never. _

"A couple of weeks back I was in hogmade and I found this girl, who had no home. So, I asked the head master if he could let the girl stay here, but he said no. But I think his hid some thing. Any way I've been keeping her in the shrieking shack sneaking her in for food, and provided for her." He paused so some of it sunk in before he started up again. "With the end of the year coming I have to figure out a place for her to stay over the summer, don't want her alone here or at my uncle's house. So, I hoped that you guys might have an idea?"

It was awkward for a few minutes as they stayed in silence taking in what he had been doing for weeks, also proving that he wasn't just mopping around. Hermoine was the first to snap out of it. "Harry, may be the head master had a good reason. May be she has a secret that you don't know or something."

"But she knows nothing about her family, and she's been living on the streets. It doesn't seem right to keep her out there alone with no one to help her." protested Harry turning towards Hermoine as Ron snapped out and grinned like jackle.

"Hidding girls now, mate, what a player you are. I wish I had your luck." teased Ron with a wicked grin as Harry blushed.

"Oh please Ron, grow up." said Hermoine as she rolled her eyes. "Harry, I think it's sweet of you to want to help, but I don't think you should be going behind the head masters back."

"Oh, come on, Hermoine. If you were on the street you'd wish for a place to stay and have food too." protested Harry still blushing as Ron kept teasing him in the back round. "Beside she's a sweet girl, and a friend."

Hermoine sighed, "Fine I'll help you find place for this girl, what's her name by the way?"

"Darla, thank you, Hermoine," replied Harry as he turned to Ron, who was still grinning wildly. "Ron?"

"O' course, mate." said Ron with excitement. So, they started there new together, but unknown to them as they helped Darla. They'd be caught in a plot so thick that it threatened they vary being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man with long ragged, blond hair with deepened eyes with insanity, yet determined to make it. He walk through the alleys through Diagon alley, staying away from large crowds and entered knockturn alley. The alley always seemed dark and mysterious to everyone, and filled with strange witches and wizards struggling to make a living. He had been here all the time once, he would come here to get things for low price. Sometimes he'd ran into problems with the things he got too.

He watched as a few of them recognized him, but they knew better than to mess with him. He had been a great master of magic's at a young age and was respected did for it. He walked on towards the bar at the end of the street. He walked in and ordered a drink and sat down at the bar.

"So, Drake how you been?" asked the bar tender as he cleaned a empty glass. Drake grinned wickedly at him as if insane at his question.

"I've been in jail and it was pretty rough." answered Drake. He sobered up a bit and asked, "Tony where's my sister?"

Tony looked up at him sadly, he knew what he'd been through but it was just getting worst for him. "I don't Drake she disappeared at the beginning of this year."

Drake frowned nodded and left in search of his sister. In all accounts he is not as sane as he thinks himself and could led to some dangers for all of them.


	5. Chapter 4: Caught?

chapter 3: Caught??

The next few days Ron and Hermoine helped Harry brain storm a way to help Darla, and Ron taking every chance to poke at the fact of Harry and Darla. The end of the term was coming fast and Harry had been to see Darla for awhile. He decide that day he'd go see Darla.

Harry walked down the hall and out the doors but stopped as he spotted Darco sitting by the lake in though_. Malfoy in though that's a scary thought. _Harry though in shock before continuing towards the whomping willow. Draco turned to see him at that moment as he passed him. "Hello, Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry replied as he continued but stopped when draco moved to step in front of him. "what is it, Malfoy?"

Draco starred at him for a long time with tension in the air around them. "Potter, what's going on?" Harry eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." Harry said quickly and made a move to move pass Draco. But he blocked it at once. "Out of my way." he growled.

"Potter, I talked to Darla. I what to know, what's going on?" Draco asked once more, Harry's eyes went wide in shock and gapped at him. Harry shook himself out of it and stood firm and demanding.

"Why do you care, Malfoy." Harry asked coldly of Draco.

"I don't know but I feel like it's important….Well Potter what's going on?" Draco asked for the last time in frustration. Harry eyed Draco for a second before nodding, _This is the first time I heard such a answer from him…. But I won't take my eyes off him…. _

" Darla is a kid that lived on the streets, but never knew her family except her brother, who had been taking care of her until he was throw in jail. So, I agreed to take her to the castle, but the headmaster wouldn't have it. So, I hid her in the shrieking shack and she been getting food and supplies from the castle with map I gave her. I don't think the headmaster's hiding something." explained Harry as he watched Draco closely. Draco nodded in understanding and stepped side. "Malfoy you make a move against Darla in any way I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, Potter. I mean no harm to your girl friend." commented Draco with a smirk, and head to the castle. _So she's an orphan and it seems weird for me to care for something so dirty and useless like a street orphan……. But the dreams… _he sighed. I'll worry about it later…I need to clear my mind…. He enter the castle and walked down into the dark tunnels to the Slytherin common room.

Harry watched him go with weary, narrowed eyes and turned back towards the whopping willow. Darla……… he didn' whether to be pissed at being caught or scared for them. He walked in shift pace to the whopping willow with his wand out, he hit the tree's knob with a stunning spell. He jumped into the hole and walked the path to the shrieking shack. He opened the door to see the rooms were cleaned down to the last piece, he smiled, in boredom she had started cleaning and it soon became her hobby in the past time.

He frowned as he climbed the stair case to the upper level, the stairs were cracking to much for his liking, may be he should fix them. He turned at the top of the stairs and into a open room to the right, he looked into see Darla searching through a closet, but couldn't reach the top shelf. He walked over and grabbed her sides and lefted her up so she could reach.

Unfortunately, Darla hadn't noticed him and started to struggle at once, at this movement Harry couldn't hold her, but didn't want to drop her. So, with that they both fell backwards Harry landing first, than Darla on top of him. Darla looked around and than down to see Harry and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I am sorry, Harry. I didn't know you were there and you scared me."

"That's ok its my fault. Are you hurt?" asked Harry a little wheezy, staying where he was not wanting to throw her off or anything.

"No am fine thanks to you." replied Darla with a sweet grin, but then noticed that she was sitting on top of him and haven't moved and went to move. "Sorry!"

Harry sat up and grabbed her arm and brought her to a stop and pulled her on to his lap. "That's okay, Darla. Your worth it." she blushed once more.

"Darla, I ran into Draco coming down here and he told me you and him met, not on happy terms, met none the less. Is this true?" Harry knew it was true he just wanted to hear it from her. Darla looked down at the floor and nodded. He pulled her into a hug. "I figure that even if I don't true him at all, he knows and we have to be careful, and watch out for him. I don't want him to black mail us, but with this edge we would have no chose, not until the summer."

He paused so everything could set in for Darla, but now that he thought about it Draco was acting odd_, it seemed that everyone was acting odd lately first Dumbledore now Draco….strange. _He narrowed his eyes at the thought, but kept in mind to all the factors. "Darla, I sorry I haven't been to see you in a long time, but I had told my friends and their willing to help you found place for the summer. You could stay with Hermoine or Ron, but I though it would be more wise to stay with Hermoine as friends."

Darla looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, yet they were of a 15 year olds, strange to be so innocent. "But Harry I want to be able to see you." she protested.

Harry smiled at the protest. "Don't worry it won't be forever only for the summer, next year you'll be here again the whopping willow and I plan on teaching you how to use magic."

Darla smiled happily at this and full of excitement. "Yeah! …as long as I get to see you next year I'll go." she hugged him throwing him balance falling back on the floor in giggles.

Drake ran cross the alley to and street in his fox form towards the train station, tomorrow the train would take him to his sister and all would be well….. or will it?

...to be continued.


	6. Chapter 5: encounters

**Disclaimer: the harry potter charcters are not mine, but the ooc's are mine dont touch. ask first. **

**N/A: sorry for not writting in a while alot has happened, but i wont bore you with that story now enjoy as i finish what i began. ^.^**

Chapter 5: Encounter

The dark fox slicked out of the train ran down the street and searched the alleys for her sister everywhere. He looked up to see the Hogwarts gates open as students poured out for their day in Hogmeade. He watched as a flash of blonde hair moved past, he thought of his sister at once and ran after the blonde hair. He came around a corner to see two bulky boys next to slicked blonde haired boy stand outside fence that over looked the shrieking shack. Drake growled at not finding his sister, but the boy did remind him of his little brother that he left on fire escape.

Draco felt the heat of eyes upon him like hot poker, and turned around to see dark fox glaring at him. He went wide-eyed, at his sudden movement crab and Goyle turned and grunted in surprise and pulled out their wands. Draco felt as if he knew the fox, just like he did with Darla, and narrowed his eyes. The fox seemed to feel threatened at the wands, growled, and bared his fangs at them. Crab and Goyle flinched and cast a spell at the fox. The fox dodged both spells, lunged at Crab, bite his arm, and jumped on Goyle's head bite his ear and landed on the ground in front of Draco.

Draco backed up into the fence and stared at the fox with great fear in his heart. The fox advance upon him, spell flash past him, and hits the fox square in the face. He looks back to see Harry and Darla behind him, and he sighs in relief slides down on to the ground. Crab and Goyle are both clenching their wounds and whimpering. "Go to the Nurse already you morons." He yelled at them, and watched as they ran off to towards the castle.

Harry and Darla had been in the Shrieking shack when they heard spells being casted outside, and they came out to check it out. Harry, of course, had originally told Darla to stay but she did not listen and followed him. When he saw that fox attacking Draco and his bodyguards, he react at once and stunned the fox without thinking. Harry made his way to Draco keeping his eyes on the fox.

Draco looked up to see Harry standing over him and harry asked,"What was up with that Fox, malfoy?"

"I don't know, it just start growling and then it attacked." Draco said in a confused voice.

Darla stared at the fox it looked so familiar, she walked over to the fox and reached out to touch it. Harry helped Draco up to his feet, and then looked over to see the fox twitch and Darla reaching out to the fox.

Drake blinked as his vision came back, but it was extremely fuzzy and could not see clearly. He did notice a figure reach out for him, remembering what happened he growled. He moved his paw and rapidly scratched at the figure knocking them back. He got to his feet to see two other figures and ran at them slashing at them and biting at them.

Harry moved forward, but it was too late and the fox scratched Darla on the arm. He watched as the fox turned on him and Draco ran at them and bite Harry's leg. Draco stunned the fox and then used the rope spell to restraint it this time. "Thanks, Malfoy" said harry as he got up.

Harry went over to Darla, checked her wounds, and wrapped them up with torn pieces of his cloak. He picked her up and walked over to Draco and Darla looked up at Harry, "Harry, I am sorry I thought I knew that fox from somewhere."

"It's okay Darla, am just glad your okay." Replied Harry as he put her down to stand next to Draco. "Am going to take the fox to the forbidden forest and set it free before it wakes up."

"Okay, can I go with you?" asked Darla almost at once. Harry bent over the fox and picked it up cradling it in his arms.

"No stay here am only dropping the fox off. Nothing that great really." answered Harry calmly.

"But if it's not that great why can't I go?" asked Darla stubbornly stomping her foot.

Harry laughed at once at the gesture. "Darla, I tell you what you and me can take walk through the forbidden forest before I leave and we can have a picnic."

"Really!" she exclaimed excitedly, and he nodded. She ran to him and hugged him. "

Draco watched the scene with wonder and felt something he never felt before as if he wanted to tear Harry away from her and protect her from the world. He shook his head to clear it, and looked at the fox, he wanted to make sure that thing never came back to hurt him… or Darla even if the thought was foreign to him. "Potter, would it be okay if I went with?"

Harry stared at Draco and thought about it for moment, _it would be a way of making sure he did not mess with Darla and maybe I find out why his so interested in Darla._ "Okay, Malfoy, you can come with me." He answered and walked on ward towards the forbidden forest.

"So potter, Do you like Darla?" asked Draco with a smirk. Harry blushed a little and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy." Replied Harry, Draco smirked at his expression.

"Very well Potter." Said Draco as they reached the edge of the forbidden forest and looked around to see the sun was setting. He shivered as he remembered the last time he was in the forbidden forest with Potter and his trio seeing the figure drinking unicorn blood. Harry looked at him and knew they were thinking about of the same thing.

Harry and Draco made their way to the middle of the forest, set the fox on the ground, untied him, and checked the time. He frowned as he knew it would be awake soon, but he suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around and saw something move.

"Hi Draco! Hi Harry!" Exclaimed Darla popping out from behind them making them both jump and she laughed at their surprised and scared faces. They both turned red and huffed and Harry turned back to Darla smiling a little at her laugh.

She stopped laughing and looked as if she was a deer in head light; they turned to see the fox get up. No the fox was changing into a human, a man his long blonde hair touched his elbows and his gray-black eyes were dim and enraged as he turned towards them like a zombie.

"Darla…." He whispered in confusion and then it turned to even more rage as he spotted the two boys. Harry went for his wand, but was tackled to the ground, before he could reach it. Draco starred in shock before jumping on the back of Drake in hope of get him off. Drake punched Harry in the jaw before standing grabbed Draco by the shirt, flung him off his back, and pinned him to the ground. Draco, unlike harry, had his wand out and shot a stun spell at him and knocked him back. Draco walked over to Darla, but was tackled to the ground again by drake who growled, "You will need more than that."

"Drake…" Darla whispered in horror as the men beat the crap out of each other. Harry groaned and got up to try to help Draco. Draco spit up blood as Drake punched him in the stomach. Harry kicked Drake in the head, but drake caught his foot before he could pull it back and twisted it hard. Darla began to cry, "Harry…." She looked at Harry as he screamed. "Draco…." She turned to Draco as he kneeled on the ground with blood all around him.

Darla felt hot as she watched the scene in horror. Her veins pulsed as tears streaked down her cheeks. The air around her began to spark and crackle as a heavy weigh began to grow within her stomach. All she wanted was for everything to stop and for everyone to be okay… to be with her brother, sweet harry, and even the brat Draco. "Please…. Please… STOP"

She screamed the word 'stop' and suddenly the world seem to stop, but only a second as the sparks and crackles rebound around her creating a giant flash and bang as magic explode around everyone. When the area cleared no one was there as if nothing happened…


	7. Chapter 6: missing

Chapter 6: Missing?

Lucius earlier today got a letter from Dumbledore requesting him and his wife come to his office at 2 pm for tea discusses a matter of high importance. He growled as he and his wife flooed over to the headmaster's office at exactly 2 pm. He stepped out of the fireplace to see The Granger girl and the Wealsey sitting in front of the headmaster.

"Well hello, Lucius. It is a pleasure to see you again. I hope your day was good." greeted Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "Please have a sit and do have some tea."

Lucius and Narssica both had a sit next to the children with disgust as they turned back to spot the tea and helped themselves. "Now, Dumbledore, why have you requested our presence?"

"Well, Lucius it seems that a terrible event has occurred here this afternoon." Stated Dumbledore, as he said those words a knot formed in Lucius's stomach at once. "Your son, Draco and Harry Potter have gone missing this afternoon."

"We believe two other people were involved one was a girl named Darla, who was just added to the list as Darla Malfoy for having using magic. The second person is believed to be Drake who just escaped for Azkaban," explained Dumbledore. "We believe there was a struggle between the four and Darla in high emotion released magic that caused them all to be transported somewhere. I have alerted the aurors and am presently searching the area for them."

Lucius eyed widen has daughter Darla was alive, Narssica cried into his shoulder. Now that he found out his daughter was alive, so must Drake…. Wait Drake, Dumbledore talked about a Drake too… could it be that he was alive too. They had been here all his children and now they are gone again and this time he did not have Draco.

"This would not have happen if you had let Darla stay in the castle." Shouted Ron as Hermione wept into his shoulder.

"Now mister Wealsey we had no idea at the time this would happen and it was against the rules to let anyone into the school that do not belong, but she can once we find her." stated Dumbledore with a firm tone.

"You better find my children, Dumbledore, or I will hold you a countable for their lives," growled Lucius as he stood up while holding his wife. "If you need us or have any news we will be in Snape's quarters."

Lucius and Narssica stormed out of the room and down into the dungeons to stay with his friend Snape. The Headmaster sat back in his chair as he watched them leave with a twinkle in his eyes. Ron and Hermione made their leave as will, planning their own rescue.

* * *

The forbidden forest is a huge place spanning for acres and filled with many different creatures. Back deep within the forest in clearing laid a body on the ground and a shadowed creature towered over. The body began to stir and sat up in darkness, the sun long since passed over the hill. The shadowy figure continue to stand there watching him like a statue. The boy shook his mess black hair as his hand searched for his glasses, and touched the figures shoe and looked up at the figure.

Harry looked up into the deep crimson eyes and its fangs seemed to glow in the darkness. He went pale at once realizing it was a vampire like one out of the films. The vampire pulled out the glasses and handed them to him. He slowly and cautiously took them from him. The vampire disappeared into the mist as quick as lightening.

Harry cautiously got up and looked around to see no one, the memories before he passed out of a magic blast and the fight. His jaw still hurt and his foot ached and seemed to swelling from the twist unsure if it is broken or just sprained as he leaned to his left side. Suddenly, the vampire reappeared in front of him again almost throwing him off balance. The vampire reached out and kept him from falling. Harry could cold hand around his wrist, but his foot and ankle gave him a sharp pain at the movement. His began to tilt as he hissed in pain and felt arms wrap around him keeping him still.

He looked back at the vampire as the vampire picked him up and started to walk out of the clearing. Fear gripped him at once, and searched his pockets for his wand and did not feel it. He felt panic start set in as he figured he must have loss it in fight or blast of magic. Now he was in the hands of a vampire and not evening knowing what happened to the others just hoping they were not in as much danger as he was…………….

**N/A: I know its short, but i have a lot for the next chapter and keep the ideas and critism flowing.... love you guys!!!!!!!! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7: First Night

Chapter 7: First Night

Chanting echoed off the rocks and giggles and wind could be heard all around Draco. Draco moans as he rolls on his back and rubs his sore stomach from taking a hard punch to it. His back twitched and spasm from being abused so much in the fight. He opens his eyes to taken the sight of three naked women around a huge bomb fire. Their blonde hair whirling around their bodies as they dance and chant happily. The landscape rock and seemed to be a ledge behind the bomb fire overlooking a lake.

The three girls stopped and looked over at him and giggled at him, and he blushed, but soon groaned in pain. They came over, held him, gave him water, and began to sing to him. He realized in that second, they were veelas and his stomach dropped if they got anger he could be ripped to shards and if he let them weave their spell of temptation, he could never leave and go home.

"Ssshhh… little boy. We won't hurt you." said the Veela with deep blue eyes like a raging ocean. She ran her hand through his silk blonde hair. The Veela with deep violet eyes like a sunset ran over behind a rock, came back with an arm full of herbs, and sat beside him. He watched as she crushed and chopped some of the herbs into a paste, lifted up his shirt, and rubbed the paste on to his stomach. The third Veela with deep green eyes like evergreens gave him water and feed him.

_Am stuck between a rock and a hard place… I do not want to upset them, but I do not want to be trapped here either…._ Draco sighed and figured as long as he did not do anything wrong he be fine until he figured out how to get out of here. He felt in that moment as if he was stepping on eggshells, one wrong move and he was dead meat. He was scared, but he was not going to show it, because he was Malfoy.

Darla rolled over in her sleep smiling and slowly woke up in the forbidden forest to see the moon over head and she hears sounds of pure nature. She sat up and yawned, then remembered what happened and looked around not seeing her sweet harry or her brother or Draco anywhere. However, she does notice a group of centaurs watching her with great amount of interest. She stands up as one of them approaches her causing bite at her own bottom lip in nervous. The tall and silver haired male centaur stopped before her and starred down at her wisdom filled eyes.

"Evening, youngling. I am elder, 'Called-Off'. The stars have been read for you, child. We know why you are here and what we must do for you. My clan will be here to teach you and help you until the time comes for you to leave when the storm of change comes." explained Called-Off with bright blue eyes like the night sky.

Darla frowned, but nodded following the centaur elder to his village as he explained how their village worked that she was under their protection until the so called 'storm of change comes'. He told her that their teachers for their young teacher as well as long as she lived among them. He told her of the may arts they would teacher such as survive training, healing, herbs, and star reading. She smiled as she was shown around the village and chatted with the elder happily.

Darla worried about her friends and brother, but the elder told her all would be right they all had their own quest to complete before they could be reunited again. She nodded and accepted what had happened as the elder dropped her off at her tent where she would sleep and live in for now. Out of all the teenagers caught in the blast, Darla was fairing the best out of them all….so far.

Drake groaned in pain could not believe those stupid kids beat him up so badly. He growled in anger at losing his sister again, how could he be a good older brother if he cannot even save his sister from two teenagers. He could hear whispering and sniffing around him, and his back stiffed in fear what could have found him in the forbidden forest. He opened his eyes to see a group of people standing over him sniffing and whispering above him. When they noticed he was awake, they stopped and starred, before a girl pushed them away.

"Away with you stupid mutts!" She barked at them as she kneed next to him as the grouped walked off away from them. She put a cold wet cloth on his forehead, and noticed they were in a small room with only a chair and mattress which he was laying on. "I am sorry that they disturbed you. When we found you, you were in bad shape. Our healers have done their best now you must rest for a while so everything heals correctly."

Drake watched her intense hazily eyes were filled with so much compassion. He smiled up at her for the first time in a long time, and spoke in a raspy voice, "its okay. Thank you for helping me… umm what's your name?"

"I am Killa; I was named after my first hunt." She said proudly. He gazed at her in wonder and watched as she sat back on the floor next to him. She began to tell him about her first hunt when she turned 18 year old. She went out to hunt for a stag, as all clan must do to enter adult hood. She went in kill it in one shot with her bow from that day forth named her Killa.

Drake began to tell her about his sister and how he got here, that as soon as he was better he had to go find her again. Killa smiled ran her hand through his hair. "That is a very noble cause, but should you be less violent. May be the children were just hang out or something."

"No I have to rescue my sister at all costs. I have been away from too long." stated Drake in desperation and groaned as a flash of pain ran through him. "So why are you and your people here in the forbidden forest you do not look like monsters?"

"….Looks can be deceiving." said Killa looked away and stood up as she exited howls could be heard all around him. "We are a werewolf community."

Drake's heart stopped and starred after her, he was trapped and injured in a werewolf community. He let out a breath and closed his eyes as thought about his situation. He could change into a fox and ran away as soon as he healed and on full moons, he could change hope no one would attack him. He felt his heart drop as he had started to like Killa, but now feared he might die here.


	9. Chapter 8: Red Moon

Chapter 8: Crimson Moon

High in the sky bared a wane red moon above a small cottage that sat in the middle of the landscape of forest. A scream suddenly echoed from the cottage, within the depths is a vampire watches over Harry Potter as he screams in pain. Vampire sighed in irritation, stood up, came back with a cup in his hands, and forces it down Harry's throat. Harry stopped scream and turned his eyes to the vampire tiredly.

"That is a herb tea to numb the pain." He stated as he answered before Harry could ask the question. Harry turned his head away from the vampire he could not look into those eyes that look through him into his soul. Of all things to be trapped with, it had to be a vampire, he thought sulkily.

"I can smell your fear and hear heart beat like bells of a church. I know that you feel trapped like a rabbit with a wolf. But I assure you that I seek not to harm you." The vampire said calmly and emotionlessly. Harry turns back to him with a questioning look at once. "I do have a reason for saving you and bring you here, Harry Potter."

He stands up and drifts to the shelves of an old oak bookcase without a noise. "All us creatures can sense what is too come. The danger that is licking at our necks and the threat of great portion rocking our worlds. We know what must be done as well to prevent it or at least end it."

"What danger?" asked Harry at once now filled with dread; he just had a trial with finding out about Wormtail and his godfather not long ago.

"Something wicked, something more unholy than me." He answers smiling in amusement at his own answer, before becoming emotionless again.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Harry with narrowed eyes, not yet fully trusting him.

"You may call me, Jasper." replied Jasper with a smirk.

"So what does this have to do with me anyway?" asked Harry abruptly.

"I am hundreds years old and more knowledge any wizard in existence. You, Harry Potter, are in the most danger from this unholy creature and those around you, of course. I feel that it is my duty to help teach you, so you and others do not fall, and you may have the power to end this unholy creature, but you have a quest ahead of you," explained Jasper in a serious tone. "Of course after you have healed, but until then I will allow you to read my books. I suggest you do read them."

Harry starred at him and watched as he left the room, and started to go over what he said to him. _Unholy creature… dangerous to me… Voldermort of course again… great… _he thought sourly. _Vampires… I never thought about them being real… than again, I have not been thinking about all the possible creatures that could be real… and then I did discover dragons were real that was sure was awesome.. But I guess it makes sense that creatures would notice first…. He said he was going to train me… In what? What about the fact he is a vampire? I know next to nothing about vampires. I still do not know what happened to my friends. _He looked up to see Jasper return with a smile and arm full of books.

"These books should help you," said Jasper placing the books on his stand next to the bed. Harry looked at the pile and then back at Jasper.

"Thank you, Jasper. I was wondering what you were going to teach me?" asked Harry as he reached for the books to look at them.

"I figured I should teach to fight after the condition I found you in. Swordsmanship would not be too bad, plus it would help with your reflexes with your wand. Nonverbal and wand less magic would really help you and give you a jump over the unholy creature. Then I figured you would need to learn about your government and how other beings like vampires, werewolves, veelas, goblins, centaurs, and merpeople cultures run." explained jasper with a smile as he took pride in his knowledge. Harry stared at him with wide eyes at the length of subjects he just revealed. "Of course there are more I could teach you but we will save that for later in the future."

Harry nodded in understand and began to wonder how old he was and how he know all this, will magic at least. "Jasper how old are you? How do you know so much about magic?"

"First I know magic because I use to be a wizard and magic is not lost when I changed so I know lots of magic. Second, I was wondering when you would ask me about my age." Jasper said with a huge toothy smile showing off his fangs. "I will give you hint my favorite time was Rome empire in its prime. I did enjoy the bath houses a lot and I did not mind the view either."

Jasper smirked at Harry as he thought about his enjoyable past. "But now a day I go to Japan get that…. Hmmm…. Anyway am sure you will have plenty of time for that in your lifetime."

Jasper gave a hearty laugh for the first making Harry see him as human or the side that was once human and became a little more comfortable with the vampire, no matter how perverted he may be. The vampire talked to him about his past and his adventures as a vampire in this world for the rest of the night. When the sun began to raise the vampire stopped told him to get some rest for tomorrow would be his lessons. He left Harry alone with his thought, as he went over all that he learned before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Draco restlessly awoke to anger whispers and a numb feeling in his body. He opened his eyes to see three women again, but this time they were dressed in simple sundresses. They seem to be arguing over something and their hands twitched at each other and spoke in what sounded like Latin to his ears. They stopped as they spotted him awake, smiled, and rushed to his side.

"We are so glad your okay, dear." Said the violet-eyed woman with a huge grin. "We never got to introduced ourselves last night with trying to heal you and the moon high in the sky. I am Aphrodite."

"I am Artemis." Said the green-eyed woman with twinkling eyes.

"I am Gaia." Said the blue-eyed woman with a little tilt of her head. "We are glad you are awake Draco."

"How did you know my name?" asked Draco weakly with surprise.

"The future was told to us by the gods of your coming." Said Aphrodite dreamily. "You have a choice to make in the future and we are to help get ready for which every choice you choose. Either to follow in someone's shadow or to shine above all."

"Help me how?" asked Draco with caution as he watched them.

"To train you in magic that can only come from earth and all its wonders." Answered Gaia with a deep wise tone as she stood up and throw her arms out. Both her sister joined her in delight, threw their arms up into the air, and began to spin in a type of dance. Draco watched as they spun and wind seems to pick up and whip and howl around them at their command. Gaia put out her hand to him and he stared at it before shaking his head, knowing this was crazy, but if he made them mad, he could die. He took her hand and she smiled, he suddenly felt warmness in his hand and it traveled up his arm to spread within his chest.

Gaia smiled as Artemis and Aphrodite continued to dance, but also started to chant in Latin. Clouds filled the sky and started to rumbled and winded howled and trees whistled and danced around them. "Draco, the elements of this earth is at your finger tips all you have to do is embraces it and listen to it. It is calling to you. Let it guide you. Be one with it and all the doors will be open to you"

Draco gasped as the warmth increased with each word she said, so it was a burn within his chest. "Do it or nature will destroy you."

Draco took a deep breath cleared his mind, closed his eyes, and listen to his surrounding hearing the howl of the wind, the rustling of trees, his heartbeat, the chant from the girls, and a low enchanting sound. The enchanting sound was like a voice that would comfort and guide him thorough any danger. He listens to it, raised his arms, and opened to his eyes commanded with all his might for everything to be calm. He glowed as his magic responded to his command, releasing the warmth from his chest, and flashed green to yellow as it caressed the sky and surrounding area. The women cooed and giggled in glee and danced around his magic.

Once everything was calm his collapsed to his knees and breathed heavily. He looked up to see the sun shining down at him and Gaia smiled at him with her sisters standing behind her cooing still. "You did very well, Draco. We gave you this gift over nature and we sincerely hope you will use it well. Now let us eat and relax on this most beautiful day."

Aphrodite sat on Draco's right and Artemis to his left as they giggled as one. Gaia smiled brought the fruits and vegetables they had picked today and sat in front of Draco. Draco smiled, once you got pass all the crazy nakedness and clinginess the women were not that bad, but he still did not want to piss them off. He happily ate, but frowned in thought and wonder if the others were okay.


	10. Chapter 9: New Alpha

Chapter 9: The New Alpha

On the edge of the forbidden stood two figures talking harshly, as another man arrived they stopped and shook their heads at each other. The new arrival was a weary and graying man named, Remus Lupin, who sighed and rubbed his face. He did not want to go back to his friend Sirius to tell him they still did not find his godson. The two men were an old Auror named Mad-eye Moody, who was contacted by Dumbledore at once know how good he was at his job, but this time he did not think he would succeed sadly. The other man was a very cold dark man named Severus Snape, who wanted to find his friend's son know how badly losing his older son and daughter was for them. He did not want a repeat, plus Draco was his godson and he would not sit back like a coward.

"Sorry, Remus, no success on our end. Did you at least get any leads?" said Mad-eye Moody with a frown as his magic eye flicked all about looking for danger or leads.

"I checked all over London, but I was going to start checking some werewolf communities around here. Maybe tomorrow night after the last full moon so I can at travel without worries of hurting anyone. "said Remus thoughtfully as he turned to the sky wondering where the kids could be.

"Sounds like good idea, be careful, Lupin out there. Severus here said he looked all over the school grounds and even took a group into the forest check out the place they disappeared. They found potter's wand and footprints that showed of struggle and some blood belongs to the males and trances of magic from Darla all over the place. So we know potter is injured and wand less, the other two males are injured as well, and the female does not own a wand from our knowledge. Dumbledore looked at the magic and said that the explosion most likely sent them in different directions, but not too far, because the girl was only 15 years old so not yet mature enough to send them across a country. But they are in England somewhere." Explained Mad-eye firmly. Severus nodded as he pulled out Potter's wand, and sighed.

They suddenly heard a rustle in a bush and Severus walked over with his wand out, moved forward, looked into the bush to see a squirrel sqeak at him, and ran away. Remus chuckled at the scene and think that Snape's scare small animals and children. Severus muttered and turned to mad-eye moody who just looked at the bush and shook his head. "Well, Snape, Lupin, that's all I got to report I will see you in two days. Good luck on your searches."

Mad-eye left across the courtyard, Snape turned to go back to the castle without a word heading to speak to Lucius and Narssica. Remus watched them leave then turned to the forbidden forest and sighed, "We will find you Harry if takes my last breathe to do it." In addition, he left and walked into the distance.

The bush rustles again, the space behind it rippled, and Hermione and Ron appeared from under the invisible cloak. Ron huffed and ran a hand through his hair as Hermione got up and walked to over the adults had been. "Ron we have to check the area ourselves maybe we can find something… Ron what's wrong?"

"I knew that other guy that was Mad-eye one of the greatest Auror. If he can't them, how can we?" asked Ron unsure not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Because know Harry better than them and we cannot sit back let this happen. What if harry is hurt or in danger and you know his luck he is by now." Stated Hermione firmly. They smiled at each in determination and nodded knowing it was true.

"Your right, Hermione. Let's go." replied Ron with determination and they turn and head into the forest knowing that they had to try. They entered the forest came to the area and saw that it was just as mad-eye said it looked like. They searched for hours not getting much but the event of before, but not where. Hermione stopped and sat in thought as an idea hit her and she smiled and got up pulled out a empty ink bottle collected the blood that had not dried up yet. She looked for clothe or fabric that may have fallen off, and collected it.

Ron watched warily but trusted Hermione knew what she was doing. She stopped and nodded, and turned to Ron. "I need to get potion ready and we are going to try to scry for them."

Ron looked confused but hurried up to keep up with Hermione as she revealed in her new mission and goal to look forward too. They headed back to castle with new hope.

* * *

Drake woke up the next day looked out on the werewolf community as he spent most of the days talking to Killa and watching the community. He really thought it was very peaceful here, except for the fact that they were wolves, but they were good enough people just a little under educated. He smiled as Killa came in to take care of his injuries and talk for a while.

"Your almost all the way healed, Drake. That's great." Stated Killa with a huge smile making Drake melt even with the fact that she was werewolf did not lessen it. Drake smiled back stretched a bit before recoiling in pain and she laughed. "I said almost. Anyway, Drake you need to stay in again tonight is the last full moon for this month."

"Yes madam." Replied Drake with a salute making Killa laugh harder. She rewrapped his wounds and cleaned him up before sitting in her chair again. "Killa, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything." Replied Killa with a grin.

"What's it like to change into a werewolf for you?" asked Drake with a straight face. Killa frowned in thought and put a finger to her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Well it's like growth spurt painful at first then your nerves adjust to the constant pain and it becomes less painful each time it happens. When I finally finish a transformation, I feel like a wild animal with all its grand senses and instincts. It feels like a second skin for me especially because am pure werewolf, both my parents were werewolves, which allows me to change at any time, but I have to at least change once a month or I go crazy." Explained Killa with a twinkle in her eye of how proud she was to be who she was, and Drake admired that.

"What do you look like in your wolf form?" asked Drake with amazement and wonder at her, who smiled widely.

"Well I have been told and seen my reflection a few times. That I have jet black fur that looks almost silky and piercing eyes that could kill." Said Killa with smile.

"I would love to see that." Said Drake making Killa blush and giggle.

"Maybe you could watch us to night, but you have to stay out of the way." Said Killa firmly.

"I promise, and if something looks dangerous I will change into my animgus and get out of the way." Said Drake crossed his heart with his heart. Killa and Drake continued to talk and watch the other people, until nighttime. They both walked outside and every gathered under the moonlight. He looked on as the people he watched the past few days change into werewolves.

Drake looked in wonder and fear all at once, as he watched Killa threw out her arms as furry rolled across her skin, and her fur shined in the light of the moon. She closed her eyes as her bones grew and changed form, she became tall and wolf like features, yet held famine features. She opened her eyes they sparkled in the light, turned to him, and purred at him with a tilt of her head. She walked on all four towards him and licked his cheek, then turned and ran off to join the other werewolves. He smiled and chuckled as his heartbeat came normal, not from being scared no from getting so excited and feel some much love even for a werewolf. He watched her ran thought how athletic she was and how amazing she looked in the moon light like a part of the night while her eyes were stars in the dark.

He turned his attention to the other were wolves which followed her and few other elders and pure breed werewolves. He notice something changed as the group stopped as another group of werewolves approached and he knew they were not welcomed. The leader of the new comers moved forward, who was a gray wolf with scars all over his body. The elders moved forward and seem to be talking or arguing he could not tell. He noticed the new group of werewolves was get hostile and restless behind their leader.

One younger werewolf suddenly moved to attack, but his lovely savior with her midnight black fur flashed forward pinned him with her teeth around his neck. The elders howled and growled as if to say to leave to the group, but the gray leader did not take no for an answer. He howled and the whole group attacked. Fur flew thorough the sky and he lost track of what was happening around him. He looked for his lovely savior, but he could not find her.

Suddenly something hit from behind, and rolled over to see the leader grey werewolf was standing over him sniffing the air around him and growled. The gray beast starred down at him with piercing black eyes that could have ripped his soul apart painfully. The gray beast licked his lips, opened his jaws, and moved fast like viper striking for a kill. Suddenly a flash of jet black leap over him and land on the gray beast. Killa stood on the gray beast crunched down on his shoulder with a loud crack and crunching sound that was sickening.

Killa howled over him and then bent down to rip out the gray beast's neck when another werewolf tackled her. Drake had enough he would not stand by and let these monsters take out this peaceful werewolves or his lovely savior. He pulled out his wand, flicked at the beast on top of her, and flung it half way across the camp. He turned to other monstrous beasts, flicked, and swung his wand to an unknown rhythm of music. Lights swirled and flash through the air and werewolves flung through the air like dolls. Drake's platinum eyes flashed in unleashed fury on the foreign werewolves and were consumed by it along with a new feeling of protectiveness he had once had for his little sister.

A flash of black fur behind him made him stop and turn to see that the gray beast had gotten up and had started attacking his lovely savior. He growled inhumanly as he watched him throw Killa back away from him scratching her across the arm. He launched himself on top of the gray beast back and swirled his wand conjuring a rope and wrapped it around the gray beast's neck and pulled back making the beast fall his belly. The gray beast chocked and sputtered he did not release until he felt a hand on his back and turned to see Killa standing over him. "That's good enough Drake."

He looked around to see that all the werewolves watching him and turned back to Killa, who frowned at him. She helped him stand up before speaking, "Drake, you do realize what you right?"

Drake starred at her and shook his head, he was in such a blind fury he did notice anything. "Well, you see you defeated their alpha wolf, Greyback. Therefore, now you are their alpha. He had originally challenged you when he came over and howled, but with the interference from me and his werewolves it was ignored, until you actually defeated him, which the challenge was still in effect at the time."

Drake starred at her in shock not being able to speak or think of what to do. Killa grinned him, hugged him, and then turned to his new pack. "Drake has won fairly against your leader. Will you honor the werewolf code or do you wish death."

The pack of werewolves looked at each other before they stepped forward and bent their heads and tails in a sign of submission. Killa smiled and turned to Drake and grabbed his hands. "Drake you must think carefully about your responsibility of taking care of your new pack. I know you had no intent to stay here, but they will need you without alpha they could destroy each other or other people. I know you can make the right decisions I will be here for you."

Drake nodded his head looked into her haze eyes, and knew what he should do, but he would need to find his sister first to at least know she was okay. "I will stay for now and organize things first, and then I need to find my sister to at least know my sister is okay."

Killa kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "that sounds great. Now let's get you bed and don't worry the other werewolves can stay here and you take care of them tomorrow."

She lead Drake to the tent he slept in and laid him down and went to leave but drake grabbed her arm. "Can you stay the night? I feel better when you're around." He truly liked her and was falling hard for her and he hoped they would have a chance in the future no matter if she were a werewolf or not. She nodded and laid next him and watched him drift off to sleep and she soon followed. This was huge step for Drake in his future and lives that would be effect soon enough.


	11. Chapter 10: Searching and scaring

disclaimer in profile...

N/a: sorry i took so long i was kind of starting college and i got busy with reports and essays up the butt. anyway i had this chapter done for awhile sorry. so here it is. let me know i missed anything or have any comments about my writing it helps.

Chapter 10: Search and Scaring

…a month later…

_Potion is half way done. –Hermione_

_How much longer? –Ron_

_2 months at the most. –Hermione_

_Bloody Hell. We will be in school by then. –Ron_

_It's the only hope we have of finding them, Ron. –Hermione_

_I know…. –Ron_

Drake sat in his usual seat next to the fire starring hopelessly and angrily at it. He had final got his pack organized and settled in this community. He had a few trouble makers in the beginning, but nothing to great at least not while he had Killa by his side. He had gone on a full moon with his pack to hunt in his fox form with Killa helping him. He smiled he could never do this without his savior.

Killa walked over and smiled as she sat next to Drake. He blushed and turned back to the fire and he thought of his sister hoping she was safe. Killa placed her hand on his shoulder. "She will be okay, Drake. We can go search for her tomorrow. The pack will be fine here until we get back, plus we took them on a hunt."

Drake just nodded and starred hard at the flames until he stood and left to sleep without a word.

Drake and Killa left to search the area for Darla. Days passed as they searched, not finding any clues, until they came to a lake with a mountain next to it. They walked around the lake to see a group of figures stand on the mountain. They climbed up to see three Veela and blond head boy, who Drake noticed at once as one of the boys he attacked at the beginning of this event. Drake growled as he remembered how close he had been to rescuing his sister and those two boys got in the middle and plus this boy remind him of someone, but could put his finger on.

He stroked up to the group without hesitation with Killa following up behind in confusion of his change in behavior. Draco turned to see Drake with that crazy look as he had when they first met. He back up automatically, the veelas noticed this with a hiss as they noticed the new two people that smelled of wolves as well. Killa recognized the veelas, stopped, and connected the thought of Drake's behavior with Draco's fearful behavior. "Drake stop."

Drake ignored her and Veelas as he grabbed hold of Draco, "Where is my sister?"

"I don't know, Drake. I do not know where anyone is. I don't even know where I am." Exclaimed Draco as he struggled against Drake's hold. The Veelas hissed in anger at Draco treatment and being ignored. Killa was confused as what to do as she looked from the Veelas to Drake whether to drag Drake away or stay out of the way.

Drake growled and threw him to the ground in anger at having gone this far and not getting anywhere with his search. The Veela seem to snap at this event sprang at him changing into their feral forms at once. Killa gasped and ran to help Drake as the Veelas scratched and bit at Drake in anger. Killa changed into her wolf form and attacked one of the feral veelas. Drake got his new wand that Killa had gotten him weeks ago, and aimed it at the Veela on top of him and sent it flying backwards. He got up and shot off spells at the other Veela that approached him with her claws extended. Killa got hit by the side by the other Veela. Drake turns to see this and aim his wand at the Veela and blows it backwards as he screams her name.

Draco got up to see the scene of the Veelas fighting Drake and Killa, and shook his head and pulled himself together. He summoned his power over the earth that he trained hard and long to achieve this level with the Veela Sisters that he had come to care for. The ground shook under them all, the veelas screeched at the werewolf and Drake. The ground began to fall and crack, splitting the two groups apart ending their quarrel.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Drake with bright gray eyes that seem to pierce through Drake in one shot. He suddenly realized where he had seen this person before. Those eyes that he stared into as he teased and played with him when he had been young and safe in a warm home. This boy he had drove to hate and alienate was his brother, his little baby dragon that he cared for. His brother Draco, he had thought he and his sister were the last of their family and he had long forgot his last name, having stopped using it in case of Death eaters. He had been wrong so wrong; he felt his world shatter in one moment. "Draco…"

"Leave Drake and Killa, now." commanded Draco with all the strength of a true Malfoy. Killa nodded and grabbed Drake's arm and led him away from the Veelas and Draco. The Veelas glared after Killa and screeched a warning to not to return on their territory. Draco walked over to his usual sitting place and sat and sighed as he covered his hands wondering warily why Drake's behavior after he did that. The Veelas changed back into their female forms, curled up next Draco, comforted, and fussed over him.

Killa and Drake headed straight back to the werewolf camp to recharge and take care of their businesses again. Drake was very out character for a few days getting up early, sometimes skipping breakfast, not talk all that much, and throwing himself into his work with his pack. Killa tried many times to get him to talk, but was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile in a dark dust filled house was a dark figure pacing as he slammed his fists into the table and picked up the letter that was ripped and folded one too many times. The man growled as he read it once more and threw it down on the floor once more. "That damn man, his going to get caught and then when we do find Harry am going to have to tell him you got bloody caught and kissed and now he doesn't have a godfather. You prat of a Mutt!"

Remus looked out the window into the dark sky with a growl, sighed warily, sat down, and rubbed his face furiously. He did not say it aloud but that would also mean he would lose his last living and true best friend.


End file.
